Punk'd, the Cartoon and Video Game Version, FF I
by FlameBlaze
Summary: Well, it's just like what the title reads. Rated T for coarse language.


Okay, I don't own any of these characters really, but I'm trying to be funny. Anyways, this is rated T for language, and even though the language is a little pretty strong, I rated it T becauseI kinda compare T to TV-14, and Punk'd is TV-PG, anyways, please don't get mad and no flaming please, and here is the fanfic.

Chapter 1- "Fanfic Premire"

Punk'd, the Cartoons and Video Games Edition, with your host, no other than Bugs Bunny. The cast is Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron), Paul (Tekken), Gohan (Dragon Ball Z), Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) and Tommy Vercetti (GTA: Vice City)

Who is Getting Punk'd: Daffy Duck

"You know, Daffy is a good guy to work with, not so bad once you get to know him. But there's that side of Daffy that you just want to get on him. So we're going to Punk him today. You see Daffy is on the way to work on his solo show "The Adventures of Daffy Duck", see that's he working solo without me and he's trying to get more money as the star, and sure I'm going to be special guests on quite a few episodes. Anyways, Daffy is on the way to the studio and we're going to have him locked out of the building. Our guard is going to prevent him from getting inside the studio and then the manager is going to come outside and cancel the show for having Daffy be late. Once Daffy gets very angry, our the police will have Daffy arrested. C. Falcon will be playing our manager, Eddy will be playing the guard, Botan and Paul will be playing the police officers. Daffy, 'Of Course You Realized, this means Punk'd.'"

Daffy is driving in his car with sunglasses on and he arrives at the studio. He then parks his car and gets out of it. He walks to the door.

"Daffy Duck sir." Daffy says.

"Sorry, no one beyond this point." Eddy says.

"What, but I got to get inside the studio, I'm working on my show 'The Adventures of Daffy Duck.'"

"Yeah, and I'm working on 'The Adventures of Guarding the Studio.'"

"Wait a minute, you never heard of me, Daffy Duck, the Looney Tune, I mean I worked with Bugs Bunny."

"Yeah, and I worked with Sailor Moon, get outta here."

"What? I don't think you know who you talking to, I have to get in that studio, or my appointment might be canceled. Jesus Christ can you see?" Daffy takes off his glasses and starts looking angry. "You better let me in that studio."

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?"

"I tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to flip your ass around, and break myself in this motherf---ing studio."

Bugs and his crew are laughing while looking at the screen.

"Oh he cracks me up." Bugs says.

"Sorry, you are not allowed in the studio, I don't care what you say or anything, you don't know Bugs Bunny. I mean you're not even worthy of knowing Tommy Pickles, get outta my sight."

Bugs and his crew are still cracking up.

"You know something, I am going to kick your ass if you don't let me in the studio."

"You're going to kick my ass, hell, I'll even moon you and I'll let you kick it." Eddy says.

"You know, you are being a jackass."

"How am I being a jackass?"

"Shut the f--k up, I am angry now, let me into the studio."

"No."

10 minutes pass after arguing. C. Falcon walks outside.

"Daffy, you were suppose to be here about 15 minutes ago." C. Falcon says.

"I was going to be there, but this a------ kept me down here for so f---ing long."

"You know, no complaints Daffy, this show has been canceled." C. Falcon walks back in the studio.

"Look what you did you f---ing a------ d--k sucking motherf---er."

"Hey, watch what you say."

"Shut your f---ing lip bitch. Kiss my duck black ass."

A few minutes later, Paul and Botan arrived.

"I'm sorry, but you're coming to jail." Paul said.

"Oh f---ing great." Daffy says.

"Hey watch your f---ing language." Paul says.

"You just said f--k you ignorant f---er."

"Hey, watch what you say to the police." Botan says.

"Shut the f--k up bitch, I don't give a damn what you say."

Paul puts handcuffs around Daffy's hands.

"I can't believe I'm getting arrested."

"Shut up dammit."

"Hey, you shut up."

Bugs and his crew runs to Daffy.

"Yo Daffy, turn around." Botan says.

"For what, I mean God, can I get into anymore trouble." Daffy turns around and sees Bugs and his crew.

"YOU GOT PUNK'D!" Bugs screams laughing.

"OH F--K NO!" Daffy screams and then starts laughing. C. Falcon comes outside and starts laughing and everyone else starts cracking up. Paul uncuffs Daffy. "I can't believe yo ass Bugs, you f---ing killed that s--t. You'se a motherf---er, you are a motherf---er."

"Hahahaha. I Punk'd you Daffy. I Punk'd you."

"You damn right." The Scene shows Daffy walking. "I got Punk'd, plain and simple, I didn't even see that s--t coming, f---ed up motherf---er, damn damn damn, I can't believe I got f---ing Punk'd." They show Daffy standing in front of the screen. "Yeah, I got Punk'd."

NEXT PUNK'D!

"Next time on Punk'd." Bugs says. "Peter Griffin in the house. Let's see how it feels to get blamed on for something that you didn't do."

"I can't believe it, I didn't even steal anything from that store." Peter says.

"Not only did you steal something from the store, you touched a women's breast." Jimmy says.

"I did not even touch the girl's boobs, to be honest, I just stared at her big melons."

Next Punk'd Coming Soon


End file.
